Update:3265 - Distance Beta 3265 Released + Visual Changelog
Today's Distance build update contains a ton of level editor improvements such a grouping system, new/improved simple primitives, undo/redo bug fixes, a Quick Tools menu, an improved Layers menu, and more. The Adventure mode level Ground Zero was updated with some new content as we continue to iterate on the story design, and we also just converted the entire game's audio engine to Wwise which comes with some cool new features. This update is likely the last major update before we release on Steam Early Access! For a fast and dirty look at the new features check out the Imgur album with a bunch of GIFs and screenshots! VISUAL CHANGELOG (Imgur): http://imgur.com/a/L4uFR 'NEW CONTENT' *Added a number of new camera positions to the car *Improved the Graphics Options to be better organized and include text descriptions of the options *Added Cinematic Letterbox mode in Graphics Options which locks the screen to 21:9 or 16:9 for an anamorphic widescreen look *Added and improved content in Adventure mode level Ground Zero (tons of new audio with a teaser of upcoming story content) *Added Car, Environment, Obstacles, and Menu volume sliders to the Audio Options *Added low pass and reverb effect when inside a tunnel *Added high pass audio effect when inside a quarantine zone 'LEVEL EDITOR IMPROVEMENTS' *Added new Simples, swapped out plane for lower poly one. *Created and added emissive versions of all the new simples added *Fixed transform property inspecting undo/redo with tracks *Now when copy and pasting road sections in the level editor the track links will connect properly on any pieces that should be connected *Added Quick Tools menu when pressing Space in the level editor *Track splines are now calculated globally, leading to less bugs and faster calculation *Added the ability to press “T” in the level editor to toggle the Track Manipulator Nodes *Changed the colors on the Track Manipulator nodes to help them stand out a bit more *Now the level editor gizmos axis light up yellow on mouse hover instead of on mouse click to make it more clear before clicking what axis is selected *Whenever a layer becomes visible or active the Layers Tab updates properly, fixing a bug where sometimes the Layers *Tab wouldn't be updated when layers where modified *Level editor centerpoints now don't display when objects are added to the level if centerpoints are disabled *LoadLevelTool now displays the relative level path when loading the level *Track Manipulator Nodes now use MeshColliders instead of BoxColliders since the collision was wonky with them before *Added Group Tool with the hotkey Ctrl+G (ungroup tool can be used with Shift+G) *Improved the text that is displayed when mouse hovering over the tabs in the level editor *Added CustomName component so Groups in the level editor can be named *When a CustomName is edited in the properties it's centerpoint, properties tab, and level objects name are all updated *Improved the level layer system in the level editor: now layers save/load their states such as if they are frozen, visible, or the active layer *Selecting objects in the level editor has been improved *When raycasting it now doesn't rely on hitting only the root objects, child objects work too *Undo/redo now selects the affected objects *Fixed issue where level loads would add null objects to layers 'MODIFICATIONS' *'The Monolith' is now just named 'Monolith' *Changed over to Wwise as our primary audio engine (for the most part nothing should be different, but some things might sound cleaner) *Changed some MusicTriggers values to match up with Wwise's internal values *Updated the gold, silver, and bronze medal image *Improved the positions of the hover text for the different car camera angles (to improve visibility) *Capped use of some sounds (e.g. popup blockers, whooshes, shard impacts, etc.) 'BUGS FIXED' *Fixed bug where exploding or avoiding VirusSpirits would lead to the glitch screen effect staying on *Fixed several bugs in the Layers Tab *Fixed a bug where if someone launched the game without a profile it would have the profile creation menu over top of the main menu